


Lauluista

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kaksi kukkoa tunkiolla [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, M/M, Of sorts at least
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Rahikainen laulaa aina. Lammio pitää siitä, että Rahikainen laulaa. Ei ollut tarkoitus pitää aivan näin paljon.





	Lauluista

**Author's Note:**

> mulla on monessa eri paikassa hajallaan ihan hirveästi huomioita siitä, miten nämä pojat tässä skenaariossa tutustuvat ja päätyvät yhteen, tässä on vain pieni väläys siitä kaikesta.
> 
> ja disclaimer: rahaahan tällä ei tehdä. hahmot Väinö Linnan.

Rahikainen laulaa aina. Hän laulaa paljon ja jatkuvasti, listahiteistä ikivihreisiin iskelmiin ja mainosjingleihin, aivan kaikkea mikä hänen päässään vain soi. Keneltä hyvänsä muulta sellainen ärsyttäisi Lammion raivon valtaan, mutta Rahikaisella on onnekseen myös kaunis, pehmeä ja tarkka lauluääni. Sellainen, jolta kuuntelee lähes mitä vain milloin vain.

Lammion ärtymykseksi sellainen – kaunis ääni, joka spontaanisti ilmestyy kosketusetäisyydelle hyräilemään kauniita – myös saa hänen päänsä pyörälle ja sanansa takeltelemaan, tarpeeksi salakavalasti hyökätessään polvetkin heikoiksi, mutta sitä hän ei ole Rahikaisen antanut huomata, saati sitten yrittää. Rahikainen saattaa ilmestyä hänen olkansa taa kuin varjo ja hyräillä niin lähellä hänen korvansa juuressa, että lämmin hengitys saa kylmät väreet hänen niskaansa, tai hän saattaa venytellä pitkiä säveliä ja sanoja olohuoneen sohvalla puolipukeissa lojuessaan, ja Lammio vain rypistää otsaansa, puree hammasta ja hätistää hänet muualle häiritsemästä.

Mutta kyllä hän Rahikaisen lauluäänestä pitää, ei se mikään salaisuus ole.  Joskus käy niinkin, että kun seksin jälkeen Rahikainen varmistaa häneltä että kaikki on kunnossa, hän pyytää Rahikaista laulamaan jotain, ihan mitä vain. Ihme kyllä Rahikainen suostuu siihen aina vinoilematta, vetää hänet mukavasti lähelleen ja hymyilee, niin että hänen äänessään hehkuu lämpöinen väri, joka saa Lammionkin olon rauhalliseksi ja hyväksi. Usein Rahikainen toki hyräilee ilmankin, että hän pyytää.

Joskus Lammio nukahtaa pelkästään siihen, ja se hämmentää häntä itseäänkin. Ei hänellä Rahikaista ajatellessaan tule ensimmäisenä mieleen pitää häntä niin turvallisena, että hänen lähellään voisi rentoutua niin täysin. Mutta niin siinä vain käy.

 

Eikä siinä. He ovat tehneet tätä jo useamman kuukauden. Reippaasti yli puoli vuotta on kulunut siitä viikonlopusta, kun Rahikainen auttoi hänet kotiin hänen ollessaan niin pahassa humalassa, että tuskin muisti missä oli, saati missä koti on. Rahikainen oli käsivarresta kiskonut hänet ulos yökerhosta ja tyrkkinyt häntä edellään niin päättäväisesti, ettei hän ollut osannut kuin kulkea tämän osoittamaan suuntaan.

Rahikainen oli kaivanut avaimet hänen taskustaan, katsonut, ettei hän tukehtunut oksennukseensa voidessaan kylpyhuoneeseen päästyään pahoin, huolehtinut, että hän pääsi nukkumaan ja tuonut vesilasinkin yöpöydälle. Itse hän oli nukkunut vierashuoneessa jokseenkin vaikuttuneena siitä, että yksin asuvalla ensimmäisen vuoden kadetilla todellakin oli ylimääräinen makuuhuone. Olihan hän sen toki tiennyt, hän oli käynyt Lammion asunnolla useamman kerran aloittelemassa iltoja sekalaisen seurakunnan kanssa, paikka kun oli paitsi sijainniltaan varsin optimaalinen, myös vakiintunut yliopiston opiskelijarientojen etkopaikka. Sellaiseksi se oli ajautunut puoliksi sattumalta ja siksi, että Lammio tunsi liian monta liian monen opiskelijajärjestön tapahtumavastaavaa, vaikkei itse edes opiskellut yliopiston puolella.

Useimmiten hän vastahakoisesti esitti isäntää oikeustieteen ja kauppatieteen opiskelijoille ja heidän seuralaisilleen, sietäen osaansa lähinnä siksi, että siitä hyvästä hänelle usein tarjottiin ilmaiset juomat, ja jotkut toivat etkoille tuliaisinaan vähän kalliimpiakin pulloja. Janne Rahikainen oli yksi sellainen lahjoja. Sattumalta Rahikainen oli myös yksi harvoista vieraista, joka ei myöskään opiskellut yliopistolla. Kukaan ei tuntunut oikein tietävän, _missä_ hän tarkalleen ottaen opiskeli, tai mitä. Jonkun avecina hän ilmeisesti yleensä kulki, mutta se puolestaan vaihteli, _kenen_ avec hän kulloinkin oli. Hän vaikutti tuntevan ihmisiä kaikkialla minne meni, ja ellei tuntenut niin tutustui. Joku oli todennut häneen olevan helppo tutustua, ja vaikka Lammio ei siihen ottanut kantaa, niin luontevan oloisesti hän kieltämättä lähestyi juhlijoita, soljui vaivattomasti keskustelusta toiseen. Hänen olemuksensa oli huoleton, muttei epäsiisti. Hän katsoi ihmisiä silmiin, lohkoi vitsejä, nyökkäili, kyseli ja hymyili. Puheesta kuului matkankin päähän leveä nuotti, miet ja siet. Kai siinä oli jotakin helposti lähestyttävää. Lammio ei osannut sanoa. Hänen jäykän kohteliaalle ilmeelleen Rahikainen oli virnistänyt esittäytyessään, kallistanut päätään niin että kiharat heilahtivat ja kätellyt yllättävän jämäkästi.

Kunnolla he kuitenkin olivat tutustuneet oikeastaan vasta sen yön jälkeen, kun Rahikainen oli auttanut hänet kotiin. Hänellä ei yleensä jäänyt alkoholin jäljiltä muistiin aukkoja, mutta sillä kerralla sellainen oli jäänyt, eikä hän herätessään ollut lainkaan muistanut, kuinka oli päässyt kotiin. Hän oli hitaasti huojunut vessaan ja suihkuun, mikä ei parantanut hänen oloaan lainkaan, joten kylpyhuoneesta lähtiessään hän nielaisi kuiviltaan Buranan ja makuuhuoneeseen palatessaan kulautti sen perään vesilasillisen yöpöydältä. Sen jälkeen hän oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut vielä hetkeksi, koska hän havahtui uudestaan hereille siihen, että hänen keittiöstään kuului kolinaa. Krapulan nostattama ahdistus ehti kohota toiseen potenssiin, ennen kuin hän tunnisti Rahikaisen äänen tämän höpistessä jotakin Rekolle, jonka kynnet rapisivat tutusti lattiaa vasten.

Hän oli juuri ehtinyt huokaista, kun Rahikainen päätti kolauttaa makuuhuoneen oven auki. Vaistomaisesti hän oli kavahtanut istumaan ja katunut sitä heti, sillä orastava pääkipu muuttui samassa hetkessä erittäin todelliseksi, ja pahan olon aalto seurasi sen kannoilla. Rahikainen oli nojaillut ovenkarmiin pelkät edellisillan farkut yllään ja katsellut hänen nieleskelyään ja hengittelyään huvittuneena, peukalot taskuissaan. Vähän hän oli yrittänyt saada myötätuntoa ilmeeseensä mukaan kysyessään huolettomaan tyyliinsä, halusiko hän kahvia. Lammio oli pudistanut päätään, joten Rahikainen oli hakenut kahvia vain itselleen ja tuonut hänelle uuden lasillisen kylmää vettä.

Lammiota oli hävettänyt niin paljon, ettei hän ollut kehdannut kohdata Rahikaisen katsetta lainkaan, saatikka sitten estää, kun hän oli siinä päättänyt istua hänen jalkopäähänsä juomaan kahviaan. Tämän jutellessa hyväntuulisesti niitä näitä oli Lammiokin kuitenkin vähitellen alkanut osallistua keskusteluun, vaikka pelkästään kohteliaisuuden vuoksi.

Se oli sentään lopulta selvinnyt, että Rahikainen opiskeli ensimmäistä vuottaan tradenomiksi, liiketaloutta tai jotakin, oli nopeasti luikerrellut ainejärjestönsä tapahtumavastaavaksi ja käytti sitä mielellään pääsylippunaan milloin minkäkin toisen opiskelijajärjestön tapahtumiin hurmaavan hymyn koristamana. Hän oli jostain Joensuun ulkopuolelta kotoisin, ainoa lapsi kuten Lammiokin. Vaikka hän oli jo fuksivuonnaan osallistunut varmaan useampiin opiskelijatapahtumiin kuin moni opiskelija koko korkeakouluaikanaan, hän teki sitä ja piti siitä ennen kaikkea verkostoitumisen kannalta. Lammiosta se oli hämmentävä yksityiskohta, ja saman tien hän soimasi itseään ajatuksistaan. Ei hänellä sen yön jälkeen ollut varaa arvioida ketään, vähiten Rahikaista. Ja olihan hän itsekin nähnyt, ettei Rahikainen yleensä ottanut kuin muutaman juoman illan aikana. Ei sen enempää kuin hän itsekään yleensä. Piti itsensä mieluummin sillä tavalla kontrollissa.

Siitä Rahikainen sitten vinoilikin. Että eihän Lammion tapoihin kuulunut sellainen rypeminen, että hänhän oli yleensä niin hillitty ja hallittu kuin olisi rautakanki perseessä. Että nyt oli varmasti _jotain_ tapahtunut, ja ellei hän tietäisi paremmin niin hän sanoisi Lammion tulleen jätetyksi. ”Mutta se Pykälän jääkuningatarhan on ko siulle luotu, emmie ois uskonu nii jäykkiä kakskymppisiä olevankaa ennen ko teiät tapasin.”

Se oli niin kevyesti heitetty, että sen tiesi vitsiksi. Paitsi että juuri niinhän siinä oli käynyt, ja vaikka koko asia oli hoidettu hyvin asiallisesti ja siististi, jopa yhteisymmärryksessä, teki se siinä krapulan kourissa yhtäkkiä melkein kestämättömän kipeää. Lammio oli kääntänyt katseensa Rahikaisesta omiin polviinsa silmiään räpytellen, ja Rahikainen oli tajunnut saman tien. Pyytänyt anteeksi, ja Lammio oli ollut kiitollinen siitä, että hän oli tehnyt niin vakavasti ja hiljaa eikä siihen iänikuiseen ilkikuriseen sävyynsä. Hän kuulosti jopa siltä, että tarkoitti mitä sanoi.

”Oot sie Henrik kunnossa?” Rahikainen oli kysynyt samaan vakavaan sävyyn. Kuulostanut melkein siltä, että tarkoitti muutakin kuin hänen fyysistä vointiaan, mutta Lammio tiesi, ettei se ollut mahdollista. Kuitenkin hän oli kohottanut katseensa takaisin Rahikaiseen, joka oli jossain vaiheessa siirtynyt lähemmäs häntä ja tarkkaili häntä kulmat kurtussa. Hänen kiharat hiuksensa sojottivat minne sattui, ja silmänalusten tummuus kieli, ettei hänkään ollut kovin levokkaasti nukkunut yötään. Hän oli puhuessaan nuolaissut huuliaan, ja Lammio ajatteli ainoastaan sitä, että kiinnitti siihen yksityiskohtaan aivan liikaa huomiota.

”Olen minä”, hän oli saanut sanotuksi kovin karheaksi käyneellä äänellä.

”Voinko mie auttaa sinnuu?”

Myöhemmin Lammio on tullut tulokseen, että Rahikaisella oli jo sängylle istuessaan ollut ainakin puolenkymmentä taka-ajatusta, ja että kysymys oli tarkoituksella muotoiltu niin epämääräiseksi kuin suinkin. Tarpeen tullen hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut pelastaa tilanteen toteamalla tarjonneensa baariseuraa tai jotakin. Mutta eihän hänen koskaan ollut tarvinnut, sillä Lammion aivoissa oli sillä hetkellä pimennyt jotain, ja hän oli nojannut eteenpäin ja suudellut Rahikaista. Hänen suunsa oli ollut kuuma ja maistunut kahvilta, ja hän oli tullut vielä vähän lähemmäs ja vastannut suudelmaan niin perusteellisesti, että kaikki päänsäryt ja muut kriisit olivat jääneet taka-alalle. Rahikainen ei ollut liian vaativa eikä liian passiivinen vaan tuntui lukevan hänen reaktioitaan koko ajan ja toimivan niiden mukaan, ja hyvä luoja että se _toimi_. Kun vielä Rahikaisen ilmiselvä innokkuus tuntui farkkukankaan ja peitonkin läpi häntä vasten, oli Lammio lopullisesti lakannut ajattelemasta.

Rahikaiselle se oli sopinut vallan hyvin. Se kerta olikin ollut nimenomaan sitä, että hän lunasti sanansa ja auttoi parantamaan Lammion oloa, hän ei ollut odottanutkaan Lammion tekevän mitään. Krapula oli varmasti vielä helpottanut sitä, kuinka vaivatonta Lammionkin oli vain antaa olla ja keskittyä siihen, mitä Rahikainen teki, kuunnella sitä ääntä. _Rentou’u voan. Noin. Annahan mie. Ei täst tuu sotkuu, mie luppaan._ Jälkeenpäin hän oli vielä pidellyt Lammiota lähellään, ja se oli tuntunut paremmalta kuin hän myönsi itselleenkään. Uupuneesti hän oli kääntynyt Rahikaiseen päin, valmiina vastaamaan palvelukseen palveluksella, mutta tämä oli vain tarttunut hänen käteensä ja sanonut, ettei hänen tarvinnut tehdä mitään, että hän pitäisi kyllä huolta itsestään. ”Pyyhkeen mie lainaan”, hän oli hymyillyt ja vinkannut silmää. Lammio oli torkahtanut hänen ollessaan suihkussa, herännyt vasta hänen lähdettyään.

 

Se olisi aivan hyvin voinut olla ainoa kerta. Rahikainen ei ollut tuonut sitä esille seuraavissa riennoissa, tai sitäkään seuraavissa, oli vain oma virnuileva itsensä ja Lammio edelleen viileän kohtelias etkoisäntä. Mutta toinen kerta oli kuitenkin tapahtunut, ja vähän sen jälkeen kolmas ja neljäs. Joka kerta ne olivat yhden yön juttuja. Tietenkin. Ja sitten pari kuukautta oli kulunut, ja yhden yön jutuista oli alkanut venyä muutaman päivän juttuja, joiden aikana Rahikainen saattoi vetelehtiä hänen nurkissaan jopa hänen ollessaan Santahaminassa. Joka kerta hän tuntui unohtavan Lammion luo lisää omia tavaroitaan, deodorantin sinne ja paidan tänne. Lammion tupakat päätyivät kerta toisensa jälkeen hänen takkinsa taskuun, ja häntä raivostutti, mutta sitten Rahikainen lunki hänen ohitseen parvekkeelle savuke korvan takana ja lauleskellen jotakin englanninkielistä indiekappaletta, eikä hän saanutkaan ärähdettyä.

 

Yhtenä päivänä Lammio oli antanut Rahikaiselle ylimääräisen vara-avaimensa. Se tekisi tämän tulemisista ja menemisistä helpompia, säästäisi hänet öisiltä puhelinsoitolta ja antaisi Rahikaisellekin mahdollisuuden vaikka hakea unohtamiaan asioita. Alkuun hän oli käyttänyt avainta sellaisten keskellä viikkoa järjestettyjen bileiden jälkeen, joissa Lammio ei voinut aikaisten aamujenkaan takia olla paikalla, ja oli hiippaillut vierashuoneeseen yrittämättäkään häiritä hänen nukkumistaan. Sitten eräänä yönä hän oli tuonut mukanaan jonkun naisen, ja paitsi että Lammio oli herännyt kolinaan ja hihitykseen heidän saapuessaan, oli hän kuullut liian hyvin myös sen, mitä he vierashuoneessa tekivät. Aamulla Lammio ei joutunut heitä kohtaamaan, sillä mitä ilmeisimmin he vielä nukkuivat hänen valmistautuessaan ja lähtiessään Santahaminaan, mutta palattuaan hän ilmoitti Rahikaiselle, ettei tällä ollut mitään asiaa tuoda hänen asuntoonsa mitään satunnaisia hoitoja.

Rahikainen oli vain virnistänyt hänelle sohvalta pää kallellaan. Häntä oli huvittanut Lammion tavallistakin kylmempi ja käskevämpi sävy, jossa oli vielä jäänteitä siitä, että hänet oli sinä päivänä määrätty joukkueenjohtajaksi. Vaikka tietenkin hän oli kuullut muutakin, ja Lammio käsitti sen, ja se sai hänet vain kireämmäksi ja vihaisemmaksi.

”Oot sie mustasukkanen?”

Se oli naurettava kysymys, ja Rahikainen tiesi sen itsekin, ei hän muuten sitä olisi kysynyt. Lammio ei ollut vaivautunut vastaamaan siihen. Tietenkään hän ei ollut mustasukkainen, ei hän Rahikaisen poikaystävä ollut eikä koskaan halunnut ollakaan, sellaista rangaistusta hän ei toivonut kenellekään. He panivat silloin tällöin, mutta he eivät _olleet_ mitään eikä heistä koskaan tulisikaan mitään, ja se oli erittäin hyvä asia se. Ja silti kysymys sai hänet näkemään punaista ja puremaan hampaansa yhteen, jottei olisi alkanut huutaa. Luojan kiitos hänellä oli vielä ollut palveluspuku yllään ja oli siksi ollut vielä osittain palvelusmielentilassa, minkä ansiosta hän sai pyydettyä hyytävän kylmällä ja säntillisellä äänellä, että Rahikainen veisi jatkossa seuralaisensa minne tahansa muualle, koska hänellä ei ollut aikomusta luisua opinnoissaan häirittyjen yöunien takia. Rahikainen ei ollut sanonut mitään ja olikin pian vain häipynyt raivostuttava virne suupielessään, mutta ei hän sen jälkeen ollut tuonut yövieraitakaan.

Ei Rahikainen toisaalta ollut luopunut Lammion kiusaamisestakaan, vaan kun hän oli ollut huomaavinaan tämän ärsyyntyvän hänen selostaessaan valloituksiaan, otti hän siitä kaiken ilon irti ja kertoili kaikkein mehukkaimpia yksityiskohtia joko silloin, kun Lammio yritti keskittyä koulutehtäviinsä, tai vaihtoehtoisesti sängyssä, juuri kun tilanne on raaimmillaan, haavoittuvaisimmillaan. Lammio oli vastannut toisen jatkuvaan ärsyttämiseen näyttämällä muutaman valitun kerran, mitä mieltä oli sellaisesta härnäämisestä, ja vähitellen tilanne oli taas alkanut tasaantua.

 

Nykyään Rahikainen saattaa bileistä tullessaan kömpiä vierashuoneen sijasta hänen viereensä, tupakalta tuoksuen ja ulkoilmasta kylmänä. Lenkittää iltapäivällä koiran ja tuoda kaupasta oma-aloitteisesti milloin mitäkin kaapista puuttuvaa. Pikkuhiljaa luottamus, joka alussa on rajoittunut pelkästään seksiin, on alkanut levitä muuhunkin heidän väliseensä elämään. Joskus he pystyvät jopa käymään kokonaisia keskusteluja ilman, että toinen ärsyttää toisen tappelun partaalle, eikä Lammiotakaan enää kaduta se, ettei hän ole ottanut avainta Rahikaiselta pois. Rahikainen on kerran jopa oikeasti tehnyt kouluun liittyviä asioita hänen luonaan, naputellut menemään olohuoneen sohvalla läppäri sylissään tuumaten, ettei omassa soluhuoneessaan pystynyt keskittymään. Lammiokin oli pinna kireällä muotoillut jotakin esseetä sinä iltana, mutta vaikka Rahikainen vuoroin jupisi itsekseen ja vuoroin lauleskeli työskennellessään, ei hän kertaakaan käskenyt tätä pitämään turpansa kiinni. Lammion opintoihin kiinteästi kuuluvasta Lappeenrannan pätkästä on mennyt jo reilu kuukausi, ja Rahikainen on hänen luonaan pitkälti kaikki viikonloppuvapaat. Vapaiden alkaessa Lammio on ottanut tavakseen ensimmäiseksi ilmoittaa hänelle junansa saapumisajan. Kun hän väsyneenä ja nälkäisenä saapuu kotiin, Rahikainen on tavallisesti juuri ottanut pakastepizzan uunista ja hyräilee Grandiosan mainoslaulua ojentaessaan Lammiollekin lautasen, eikä hän voi olla hymyilemättä vähän.

 

Kun hän yhtenä yönä tajuaa tuntevansa Rahikaista kohtaan vaarallisen paljon enemmän kuin hänen pitäisi, se tapahtuu juuri viikonloppuvapaalla, lauantain ja sunnuntain hämärässä välissä, ja tietenkin hänen maatessaan poski Rahikaisen rinnan päällä ja tämän käsi hiuksissaan. Rahikainen hyräilee, niin kuin hän hyräilee aina, ja pehmeä ääni resonoi syvältä rinnasta Lammion korvaa vasten. Eikä hän siinä hetkessä edes säikähdä yhtään. Tai säikähtää kyllä, mutta ei panikoi siinä lämmössä ja raukeudessa lainkaan, ei tunne mitään pakkoa sanoa jotain tai paeta yhtään mihinkään. Ei hän sentään tunteitaan aio tunnustaa, siinä menisi vain juuri ja juuri tasapainoon saatu tilanne hajalle, eikä hän sitä halua eikä jaksa. Varsinkaan nyt, kun tässä on niin lämmin olla. Antaa tämän jatkua tällaisena, se on turvallisin ratkaisu, ja aivan varmasti miellyttävin.

”Tunne outo rinnassani on kuin paino povellani”, hän lausuu hajamielisesti Rahikaisen sanattomasti hymisemän laulun säkeitä, ”ja kuitenkin niin onnellinen oon.”

Häntä hymyilyttää, kuinka tuollaiset hölmöt pikkuasiat voivatkin iskostua mieleen. Toisiinsa liittymättömiä yksityiskohtia, joilla ei oikeastaan tee yhtään mitään. Piin likiarvon kaksikymmentä ensimmäistä desimaalia ja sellaisten vanhojen iskelmien sanat, joita ei muista kuulleensa vuosikausiin. Samalla tavalla Rahikainen tuntuu muistavan jokaisen tekemänsä vaihtokaupan ja missä on ollut minkäkin etäisesti merkittävän historiallisen tapauksen sattuessa, tuntuu osaavan joka ikisen koskaan kuulemansa kappaleen melodian.

Hän räpäyttää silmänsä auki. On kovin hiljaista.

Rahikainen on lopettanut hyräilynsä, ja Lammion hiuksia silitellyt käsi on jähmettynyt paikalleen. Lammio vilkaisee häntä salaa. Rahikainen ei katso häneen päinkään. Hän tuijottaa kattoon suu kankeana viivana ja silmät laajenneina. Kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni jostakin, minkä ei olisi lainkaan suotavaa käydä ilmi. Vähän kuin –

Ei kai.

Lammio on purskahtaa nauruun, mutta ei hän voi, se ei ole millään tavalla sopivaa, vaikka kyseessä kuinka olisi Rahikainen. _Tunne outo rinnassani on kuin paino povellani_. Ei voi olla todellista.

Paitsi että taitaa se olla, kun Rahikainen on jo nyt noin vaikeana, eikä tiedä edes että hän näkee.

Hän päättää armahtaa Rahikaista, sulkee silmänsä ja haukottelee käyden niin rennoksi kuin osaa, niin että hetken kuluttua Rahikainen ilmeisesti luulee hänen nukahtaneen. Hiljaa hän piirtelee sormenpäällään päämäärätöntä kuviota hänen selälleen, rentoutuu itsekin ja jatkaa taas hyräilyään. Hän kuulostaa entistäkin kehräävämmältä ja kauniimmalta, ja Lammio hymyilee salaa.

 

_Tunne outo rinnassani on kuin paino povellani, ja kuitenkin niin onnellinen oon._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrin puolella saa tulla kommentoimaan tai muuten huutamaan @violasmirabiles :)


End file.
